


Sempre e per Sempre

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gratuitous Sweetness, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: Whatever they are, they are one and the same, now, always, and forever.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 418





	Sempre e per Sempre

**Author's Note:**

> The Old Guard. Wow. What can I say? My new obsession. It's such an exhilarating feeling to fall so hard and fast for something so wonderful. I haven't written in months but it's safe to say that Joe, Nicky, and the fantastic piece of fiction they hail from have fanned those fandom flames for me. I'm so grateful ❤️
> 
> Endless thanks to my darling Andy who not only allows me to bully her into watching this new thing with me, but also dives so wholeheartedly that I have someone with whom to share my excessive glee. That, and allowing me to chase aaaaall the many potential plot bunnies. 
> 
> Disclaimer the first: woefully, I don't speak Italian so I've done my best with what the internet provides. If I've made an error, please do not hesitate to correct me!
> 
> Disclaimer the second: for those of you who don't know me, I'm a huge sap. Full on mush, fluff, and maybe even some cheese. 
> 
> Disclaimer the last: this is unbeta'd in my excitement to have finished something and get in on that new fandom action.
> 
> Sempre e per sempre -- Always and for ever
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ❤️

There are so few constants in life, and even fewer guarantees. Even the stars change, if you’ve been around as long as they have. New constellations are born in the night sky while others fade away into oblivion, all the while something unknown keeps them from that same fate, uncaring of how some of them may long for it.

None of that matters to Nicky. Joe is his anchor, his North Star, his champion ever steadfast and unwavering in his love and adoration. The world is nearly unrecognizable from the one in which they met, and yet Joe’s devotion is undimmed by time and Nicky continues to believe he is the luckiest man who ever lived. 

When consciousness creeps in on the easy void of sleep, Nicky is soothed by the firm, warm body behind him, as faithful as the rising sun that wakes him. Joe’s arm is a welcome weight where it’s draped over his waist and his breath is hot where it puffs in a regular rhythm at the nape of Nicky’s neck. Joe nestles in as close as he can keep them, always, at night. He makes them home no matter where they make their bed. 

Right now, they’re in Malta. Joe is quick to suggest it as soon as _what’s next_ comes up after they’ve left Booker tossing stones in the Thames. Nicky thought it might have been indelicate, a little too soon, but Andy hurts like she never has before, and centuries later still surprises them when she readily agrees. 

Turns out their newest member has done little travel apart from that she's done with the military, so Malta is met with great enthusiasm. It’s good for them, truly, to see things again with her youthful eyes – especially for Andy. Nicky loves the effect Nile is having on her. 

Now though, Nicky loves the effect Joe is having on _him_. Alone in their own hotel room, not some shared, squalid accommodations they’re so used to when they’re working, hopping from safe house to safe house, now is time for indulgence. 

Nicky sighs languidly, canting his hips back into the cradle of Joe’s lap, then relaxing before repeating the motion, letting the movement make his own blood start to sing. He folds one arm up to hold onto Joe’s – better leverage – and he lets out a soft moan to feel Joe harden against him, chasing the length as he tilts his head back. 

“Habibi,” Joe rumbles behind him, his voice low and very nearly a growl. The Arabic speaks to the still hazy state of him, his mind a little slower than his body, and it makes Nicky smile.

“Buongiorno, tesoro mio,” Nicky aims for playful but it misses the mark when Joe loses no time, tightening his grip around him and nipping at his neck. Nicky gasps.  
  
“Certainly seems like it will be,” Joe kisses up behind his ear and Nicky can’t help but melt against him. 

As Joe rolls his hips to drag his cock along the crack of Nicky’s ass, Nicky’s breath catches and he reaches back with one hand, threading his fingers in the mess of Joe’s bed head to better hold on for the ride. 

“God, I’ve missed this,” Joe groans, sliding his hand down the smooth plane of Nicky’s stomach and under the band of Nicky’s briefs to wrap his capable hand around him.  
  
“The feel of you,” he continues as he thumbs at Nicky’s head, smearing precome down his length. “And the taste.”  
  
He latches onto Nicky’s neck then, a full, open-mouthed kiss that pulls at the skin and makes Nicky shudder. 

“Non è passato così tanto,” Nicky barely manages as Joe takes him apart, rocking them together so that his dick rubs maddeningly over Nicky’s hole while he pulls at Nicky with his fist; he can barely make heads or tails of it, at Joe’s mercy trapped against him, his body fighting to push back and fuck forward all at once. 

“It’s been long enough,” Joe counters, his lips moving against the spit-soaked mess he’s made of Nicky’s skin. 

Nicky can only chuckle at the gravity in Joe’s voice, the _rightness_ of his wanting. Of course he is right, and even the whirlwind that followed their reunion with Andy, however brief, has left Nicky aching for this.   
  
Joe surrounds him completely, leaving little else for Nicky to think or feel, but as the sensations overwhelm him and he pants, dizzy with it, it’s not enough. 

“Yusuf, per favore,” he begs, twisting as much as he can manage. “Baciami.”  
  
It’s Joe’s turn to chuckle, a beautiful, melodic sound that makes Nicky’s heart swell even now in the throes of need. 

“Of course, mio amato, certamente.”  
  
Joe lets go of him to move his hand up and cup Nicky’s face. Joe’s fingers carry the scent of him, musky and hot, and Nicky shivers to smell it. He rolls onto the flat of his back in the space Joe makes for him as he moves to lay on top of him now. Nicky instinctively splays his knees and as Joe fills the space between them, he wraps his legs around Joe’s back, their cocks suddenly aligned and pressed together. The weight of Joe’s body pins Nicky to the mattress and he groans for it, fighting to roll his hips and grind them together as Joe finally captures his mouth.  
  
Joe’s hand on his jaw eases his mouth all the way open so that Joe can lick into him hungrily. It makes Nicky a mindless mess; it’s all he can do but wrap his arms around Joe’s back and hang on, barrelling towards inevitable release. He can hardly breathe and what of it – he could die like this, crushed and suffocated by the man he adores. He can’t think of a better way to go, but Joe must be getting close, too, because he lets go of Nicky’s face in order to brace himself better against the mattress. 

Joe’s focus shifts to the rhythm of their hips, the back and forth of their cocks rubbing together through two layers of thin cotton, damp for the way they’ve been leaking, and he gives Nicky just enough room to breathe. 

“Sì, sì, sì, Yusuf, _sì_ _,_ così, non fermarti,” Nicky urges, kissing him mindlessly between words, still clinging to him. 

“Not gonna stop, Nicolo, come on, è così,” Joe doesn’t let up when he talks Nicky over the edge, keeping up the relentless pace of his hips even as Nicky digs his fingers into his back and cries out, spilling wet and warm between them. “Sì, baby, si. _Fuck–”_

Nicky is distantly aware that Joe is coming, too, still shaking with the last tremors of his own orgasm, dick twitching against Joe’s as the mess between them continues to grow and Joe’s rhythm finally stutters and stops. The weight of him increases doubly as he relaxes, and Nicky hums, content and sated. He lets his legs fall away and rest open on the mattress now, his fingers playing across Joe’s shoulders, tracing lines between the freckles he doesn’t need to see after all this time to know they’re there.  
  
When their breathing has returned to normal, Joe sighs and presses back so he can look at him. 

Nicky loves him like this, hair wild, face flushed, and eyes bright. “Luce della mia vita.”  
  
Joe gives him a soft smile and a gentle kiss. 

“Sap,” he murmurs against Nicky’s lips. 

Nicky chuffs. “Says you.”

“Hmm,” Joe grins, kisses him again. Nicky smoothes back his hair and eyes him seriously. 

“All those things you said… for me as well, Yusuf. You must know. My everything. My why, my every reason, my meaning.”

Joe’s eyes shine before he closes them and kisses Nicky again, not deeply but with tremendous feeling that tugs at his heart. When they break apart, it’s reluctant, and Nicky knows Joe knows what he’s thinking about. 

_Andy_. The oldest of them by far, and if it’s her time…  
  
Nicky isn’t afraid of death. Everything dies, everything in its time, and his time has been blessed for the gift that Yusuf is every day. What does scare him is not being with his beloved. 

“Nicolo…”  
  
“I know,” Nicky stops him. “Just a weak moment in the face of mortality. She's still here. You’re still here.”  
  
“I’m still here,” Joe echoes, and leans their foreheads together. “Always.”  
  
“Per sempre,” Nicky agrees, letting the moment pass and finding comfort in their closeness. 

To him, the concept of God has evolved a hundred times over since he picked up a sword and lay siege to Antioch in his name, but he does believe that whatever waits for him on the other side of life, his Yusef will be there, too. They’ve been together so long it cannot be possible for them to exist without the other, Nicky knows it in his bones it must be true. 

Whatever they are, they are one and the same, now, always, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Comments and kudos are love ❤️
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Habibi -- my love  
> Buongiorno, tesoro mio -- good morning, my treasure  
> Non è passato così tanto -- it hasn't been that long  
> per favore, baciami -- please, kiss me  
> mio amato, certamente -- my beloved, of course  
> sì, così, non fermarti -- yes, like that, don't stop  
> Luce della mia vita -- light of my life  
> Per sempre -- Forever


End file.
